elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Patches (Online)/Patch 2.3.7
OVERVIEW The Elder Scrolls Online: Tamriel Unlimited v2.3.7 is an incremental patch that fixes some issues surrounding Thieves Guild content, general gameplay, quests, UI, and more. Content FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS, ORSINIUM DLC GAME PACK Quests & Zones FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS, THIEVES GUILD DLC GAME PACK Dungeons & Group Content Exploration & Itemization Quests & Zones FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS, BASE GAME PATCH Alliance War Combat & Gameplay Exploration & Itemization Justice System Miscellaneous Quests & Zones UI FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS, ORSINIUM DLC GAME PACK Quests & Zones Quests *Cultural Affections: You will now be able to collect the bear musk from the corpse. FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS, THIEVES GUILD DLC GAME PACK Dungeons & Group Content Maw of Lorkhaj Trial Boss 1: Zhaj'hassa the Forgotten *You will no longer be able to exit Zhaj'hassa's area until after he is defeated. Veteran Maw of Lorkhaj Trial General *All achievements which must be completed in Veteran Mode will now also require the Trial to be scaled to Veteran Rank 16. *Known Issue: The text for these achievements correctly indicates that they can only be acquired in Veteran Rank 16 Maw of Lorkhaj, but fails to indicate that the Trial must be set to Veteran Mode. Progress can only be obtained in Veteran Mode Maw of Lorkhaj, scaled to Veteran Rank 16. Exploration & Itemization Achievements *A Cutpurse Above: Items associated with this achievement will now tell you what they are used for in the English game client. Known Issue: The German and French text will be updated in a future patch. Quests & Zones General *Mage Guards will no longer teleport you into places that are impossible to escape from. Heists *Hidden caches in Heists can now only be interacted with while on the quest. FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS, BASE GAME PATCH Alliance War General *Enemy player characters that enter "Home Base" locations in Cyrodiil will now be killed immediately. Combat & Gameplay General *Reduced the cooldown for the daily rewards from using the Dungeon Finder to 20 hours from 24 hours. *Fixed an issue where you could use multiple knockback abilities (such as Meteor) on monsters to cause them to become stuck in the air. *Fixed an issue where spell reflection abilities (such as Reflective Scale) would charge the reflecting player the resource costs of that spell. *Fixed an issue where your mount's Stamina bar was not updating properly and becoming desynced from the mount's actual Stamina. Nightblade Shadow *Shadow Cloak: Fixed an issue where this ability and its morphs were not suppressing the damage over time effects from the Meatbag Catapult. Champion System Fixed an issue where the Champion UI was showing the incorrect bonus values when you redistributed your Champion Points. Exploration & Itemization Item Sets *Akatosh's Blessed Armor: Fixed an issue where the blind debuff applied by this item set could be used on certain boss monsters. Justice System General *Adjusted the safeboxes across Tamriel to appear much more frequently. *This is to facilitate Thieves Guild Safebox questing. *The average value of the items found in Safeboxes has been reduced accordingly to account for the increased frequency. Miscellaneous 64-bit Client *Made further improvements to the issue where you could see pink or missing textures. This is an on-going work in progress. Quests & Zones Alik'r Desert *Snakes in the Sands: You will now be able to interact with the victims to administer antidote. Coldharbour *The Soul-Meld Mage: You will now be able to progress past the second pile of rubble while in monkey form. Fighters Guild *Proving the Deed: Ebonheart Pact player characters will now be able to properly interact with the backpack. Glenumbra *Reclaiming the Elements: Some monsters associated with this quest will now actually stay dead when you kill them. Greenshade *Beasts of Falinesti: Pariel will now respond to combat, and be able to be subdued on the quest. UI General *Fixed an issue where right-clicking the Crafting tooltip when creating an item would cause an error message to display. Mail *Fixed an issue where mail attachments would occasionally not attach properly. *Fixed an issue where closing and reopening the Send Mail window would cause pending attachments to disappear. Category:Online: Patches Category:Online: Post Launch Updates